


Trust

by Cajuzinhoinho



Series: Tumblr Fics [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BrUSA, CW: brief suicide mention, CW: gaslighting, Gen, cold war angst, cw: emotional manipulation, this is right before the dictatorship so hm theres THAT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cajuzinhoinho/pseuds/Cajuzinhoinho
Summary: March, 1964. Brazil gets a visit.
Relationships: America & Brazil (Hetalia)
Series: Tumblr Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084991
Kudos: 6





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written on June 2020 and posted on tumblr at the time. I decided to post the few tumblr fics that were not on AO3 here before the year ends... maybe it will give me good luck who knows 
> 
> If know absolutely nothing about Brazilian politics in the 1930s-1960s you'll probably be a little lost but hopefully everyone can follow. But anyway, here's a tiny tiny summary i wrote back in June that might help:
> 
> For those who don’t know, this whole thing is a reference to the coup that overthrew the democratic government of João Goulart (known as Jango) in 1964 and was the beginning of a dictatorship that lasted 21 years. At the beginning of the dictatorship, there was a lot of talk about how it was only a temporary measure just to save brazil from communism and they promised it was just for a few months. As we know, it wasn’t.
> 
> With this fic, I don’t mean to put all the blame in the U.S. – the military was very much interested in taking power regardless of U.S. help, and there were sectors of society that hated Jango so much they claimed for dictatorship. But U.S. influence can’t be ignored either, and since Hetalia is all about how countries interacted, that’s the take I decided to go with.

_ March, 1964  _

Alfred took a breath to feel the black coffee scent from the small cup that was set on the table in front of him. He watched, as he took the first bitter sip, the man sitting in the other chair with his own cup, a smile like two long brushstrokes in his face.

“I’m glad you’re here. It’s been so long…” his voice, though a warm and young baritone, had the cadence of a boy’s. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Alfred chuckled. Luciano bit his lip in mindless, sweet nervousness. There had never been a single time they were alone that he hadn’t had that glimmer in his brown eyes.

“Can’t I just want to see you?”

Luciano looked down, his smile grew, and the hints of a blush showed behind his skin.

In the background, they could hear a barking dog.

“I know you’re very busy.”

“We all need breaks…” Alfred paused. Took another sip. Scanned Luciano’s face for a moment. And continued. “It’s been… tough. When half the world hates you and the other half needs you… you sometimes don’t know who to trust…”

Luciano nodded in compassion, listening attentively.

“That’s why I’m here… I’m worried about you.”

Alfred reached for Luciano’s hand and intertwined their fingers. Both smiles disappeared and he saw all the rushes of confusion and incredulity that took over the big dark eyes during the seconds it took for Luciano to take full conscience of the touch.

“We go way back, Luci.” he continued. “And after everything that happened… I can’t afford to lose you like I lost… Cuba. I can’t. I need to know that I can trust you.”

With an alarmed movement of his eyebrows, Luciano held Alfred’s hand with both of his, tightly. There was not even the slightest sign of deceit or dishonesty in him. There never was.

“You can trust me. You know you can trust me. I’m your friend. You’re never going to lose me.”

Alfred sighed, avoiding his eyes. Another pause. Then, he removed his hand.

“I’m not sure if I can.”

“What do you mean?” his voice came in a whispered stutter.

“Your boss. You know he’s a problem.”

“Jango is not a communist.” Luciano didn’t look surprised anymore.

“He is.”

“He wants to change some things, yes, but maybe that is a good thing. Wasn’t that what Roosevelt was all about? He’s not a communist.”

Alfred’s forehead crumpled into a deep frown.

“He made you get closer to China. He wants to follow your former boss’ steps.”

Luciano flinched at that mention. Alfred continued.

“I know you’re still friends with Cuba, despite everything he has done to me. You say you are my friend, but you’re scheming behind my back constantly. When was the last time you were actually on my side?”

“The war… “Luciano muttered, clearly the first thing that came to his head. His eyes, only minutes ago warm and calm, were wide in offense and what could, maybe, be fear. “I fought by your side.”

“Did you?” Alfred leaned back on his chair, unimpressed. “I’m not sure you did. You were not at Normandy with me and all the other Allies. You weren’t, because Vargas was a communist, and so is Goulart.”

“I was there!” Luciano got up suddenly. “I was there, with everyone! How can you forget?”

“Stop lying, Brazil.” Alfred made sure his words weighted properly on him. “Sit down.”

Luciano hesitated, then obeyed

“I want to trust you.” he softened his tone. “I still considered you, first and foremost, my friend. I would hate to lose you to the Russian, maybe more than I’d hate losing anyone else…”

There was what seemed like the hint of a smile crossing Luciano’s lips for a second. He continued.

“So let’s make this easy, ok? If you want me to trust you, then let me help you.“ he took Luciano’s shaking hand once again. “We can get rid of your boss together, and then make sure someone suited to you is in charge.

“Someone not elected?”

“Jango wasn’t elected either.”

“Who could even be…?” he whispered to himself. Alfred smiled.

“What about a general? The military is a good institution. They almost overthrew Vargas, didn’t they? Before the old man shot himself.”

There was a wave of pain in Luciano every time Alfred said that name. So he repeated.

“Can you imagine how things would be if they had taken Vargas down, like he deserved? Aren’t they to be trusted?”

Luciano opened his mouth, to what Alfred guessed would be a protest.

“I–“

“Just for a few months, Luci.” Alfred interrupted. “Just enough for your boss’ evil plan to fall to the ground. Then, as long as the people choose someone… adequate… they can leave.”

Luciano was looking away. Alfred held his hand tighter.

“Don’t make me lose you, Luci. Let me know I can trust you. Do what’s best for the world … Get rid of Jango, and I’ll know I can still trust you.”

Alfred paused, and removed his hand once again, finished his coffee, and got up.

“If you refuse, I won’t hesitate taking the matters into my own hands.”

Luciano swallowed. His eyes betrayed each of his thoughts; his anxiety, his grief, his deep wish for admiration, for recognition and for love, his fear. Since they were kids, Alfred could read him like a piece of paper.

“Just for a few months?”

Alfred smiled.

“Just for a few months.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment because i love reading them. Happy new year everyone! 2020... You won't be missed.


End file.
